I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communication systems, and amongst other things to transmitting assignment messages in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, data, and so forth. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple access terminals by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Typically, a wireless communication system comprises several base stations, wherein each base station communicates with the mobile station using a forward link (or downlink) and each mobile station (or access terminal) communicates with the base station using a reverse link (or uplink).
A wireless multiple-access communication system can concurrently communicate with multiple terminals on the forward and reverse links. Multiple terminals may simultaneously transmit data on the reverse link and/or receive data on the forward link. This is often achieved by multiplexing the transmissions on each link to be orthogonal to one another in time, frequency and/or code domain.